Chronicles of Illusion (series)
DISCLAIMER: Chronicles of Illusion is an unofficial, non-profit series created only for free public entertainment. All official characters and related elements belong to their respective owners, and are used under the terms of "fair use." Sale of the series is strictly prohibited. ---- Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- Welcome to the Chronicles of Illusion Wiki. The official website for the crossover series, Chronicles of Illusion. For information about the series, go to the What is Chronicles of Illusion? page. The series is currently on hiatus, but we'll still continue our updates and announcements. Also know that the Wiki is undergoing some major maintenance. Just one rule: NOBODY is allowed to edit this Wiki! Those who dare to break this rule WILL GET BLOCKED! Also keep in mind: This Wiki contain spoilers. So if you don't want the series spoiled for you, then leave. ---- IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!! PLEASE READ!!! Everyone... We have a serious announcement to make... Due to policy changes with YouTube regarding COPPA and the FTC, Chronicles of Illusion is currently on the verge of no longer being available to watch on said site... When this officially goes into effect in the beginning of this coming year, it will hurt a bunch of content creators, including MollyKetty herself... So please... If you can... Sign this petition on Change.org and leave a comment to the FTC, so we can try to put a stop to this... The future of the series depends on you... ---- December 16, 2019 Listen up, everyone! We have an announcement to make! Due to MollyKetty's mom's laptop on the verge of breaking down, we're taking a year end holiday break from updates and announcements. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, and Happy 30th Anniversary to ''The Simpsons''. We'll see you all again real soon, on a brand new year, and on a brand new decade. Oh, and to our fellow content creators...: Hang in there... We still don't know what the future holds for us, with this COPPA thing going on with YouTube and all... We'll just have to wait and see what happens, and prepare for the worst... ---- © 2013-2020 Molly Ketty Productions / Smith Home Entertainment Original characters and concepts: © MollyKetty / James Smith Official characters and related elements: ™, ® & © Disney / DreamWorks Animation LCC. / Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. / King Features Synndicate, Inc. / Fleischer Studios, Inc. / Turner Entertainment Company, Inc. / Universal Studios Inc. / Terrytoons / CBS / Harvey Comics / Clokey Productions / Hanna-Barbera / Jay Ward Productions / Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc. / Rankin/Bass Productions, Inc. / Sesame Workshop / The Muppets Studio, LLC / Twentieth Century Fox Film Co. / Viacom International Inc. / Nickelodeon / MTV / Cartoon Network / Rainbow S.p.A. / Tezuka Productions Co., Ltd. / Rumiko Takahashi / Shogakukan Inc. / Bird Studio / Shueisha Inc. / Toei Animation Co., Ltd. / Naoko Takeuchi / Kodansha Ltd. / Masashi Kishimoto / Toho Co., Ltd. / Lucasfilm Ltd., LLC / Brandywine Productions / StudioCanal Image S.A. / Orion Pictures Corporation / Touchstone Pictures / Pixar / Dr. Seuss Enterprises, L.P. / Rosemary Wells / Scholastic Corporation / Peanuts Worldwide, LLC. / Peyo / Paws, Inc. / Marvel / DC Comics / Mars, Incorporated / B&G Foods North America, Inc. / StarKist Co. / PepsiCo, Inc. / Frito-Lay, Inc. / Energizer Holdings, Inc. / Domino's Pizza, Inc. / Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / SEGA / BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc. / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / Konami Digital Entertainment / SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. / Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment / NetherRealm Studios / Interplay Entertainment Corp. / Microsoft / Rare Ltd. / Crystal Dynamics / Activision Publishing, Inc. / GalaxyTrail, LLC. / Hasbro Inc. / Mattel, Inc. / Akiyoshi Hongo / BANDAI Co., Ltd. / Mike and Matt Chapman / Heatter-Quigley / HIT Entertainment Ltd. / Marathon Media / Image Entertainment Corporation / Teletoon / DHX Media / GAINAX Co., Ltd. / The Coca-Cola Company / HumaNature Studios / Cinemassacre Productions, LLC.; Lilac: © Ziyo Ling; Molly Ketty and Friends characters: © MollyKetty ----